Elanor
by Fate Fyre
Summary: A young woman is held under a spell. A knight has come to slay a dragon. Was inspired by Dragon's Bait.
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

So this is my first story, and I'm not quite sure if it is okay to put up work that is only inspired by a book and not using the actual characters.  
Characters: mine  
Plot: Mine

* * *

I sat in my chamber; my warm inviting cell. It was no fault of anyone that I stayed locked in my room in the castle. It was by my unspoken decision. I could hear the bells in the distant chapel down in the town calling the workers in for food and sleep. It reminded me of the day I said my last farewell to my father and the day my life changed forever.

"Elanor! Come say good bye to your father!" My mother called from the kitchen. I raced from my little room and hugged my beloved father.  
"Ah. My sweet daughter. I'll see you tonight," he said his voice a low rumbling timbre, "You be good for your mother." I nodded my head vigorously and he chuckled. My father walked out that door and never returned. I could still remember the happiness I felt that he would be coming home after the church bells rang. But he never came. He never would come back.

Not until I was fifteen and my mother dying of the pox did I learn why he had never come back. "Your father my girl was a dragon. He was killed by a dragon-slaying knight," my mother had wheezed out, "You are also a dragon." When I had tried to protest this nonsense, she said, "No, it is true when you turn sixteen you shall find out." She breathed her last breath that same day.

She was right I did learn what she meant when I was sixteen. The night of my birthday, I transformed into a dragon, a beautiful red and purple beast. I learned to fly on my own and also learned that I could only be my alter self at night. I learned that by an almost fatal accident while flying until dawn.

Then when I was almost seventeen, a sorcerer had somehow gotten hold of one of my scales and used spells to ensorcel it to make me do what he wanted; destroy stuff, eat people, pillage and burn, the dragon stuff. But when he found out that I was a girl by day, he found an even better source of control. Blackmail. He had me come to the court and live as his "niece" in the castle of the King and Queen whose kingdom I was destroying against my will.

And this is where my true story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Party

I was sitting out in the castle gardens trying to forget about the previous night's ransacking by reading a book, when I heard some of the other maids gossiping about the new bachelor in the court; a knight who was on a quest. What that quest was they never got to because the went off on some tangent about how handsome and manly he was.

Rolling my eyes I paid no further attention and went back to my book. I didn't notice when they stopped conversing and began to titter softly behind their fans and bat their eyes. So, when a voice said, "Excuse me miss, but I seem to have gotten lost in this castle and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction of the barracks," I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was about to admonish him for sneaking up on me when I looked up. I think my jaw might have fallen to the floor.

There stood the most handsome man I had ever seen, though I do admit I hadn't seen many handsome men in the court so I was slightly biased. He was red haired and had flashing green eyes above a wickedly mischievous grin.

"Oh. Of c-course I can show you," I stammered out, blushing, "It's that way," I pointed my finger vaguely in the right direction.

Looking abashed he asked, "Could you show me the way? I'm afraid I'll get lost again," and then he grinned, "I might have to scare the wits out of another fair maiden."

I flared in anger, "I wasn't scared!" I got up in a huff and stormed off in the direction of the barracks, the handsome knight on my heels.

"I didn't say you were, malady," he laughed. I ground my teeth in renewed anger. I was having enough problems at night to deal with a sarcastic, looks-too-handsome-for-his-own-good knight. I walked around a corner and pointed to a door.

"That leads out to the training grounds and the barracks," I said as I continued walking, "Now, good day to you sir." I left him in the hall.

* * *

That night, a ball was held in Sir Richard's honor, the new too-handsome-for-his-own-good knight. The magician forced me to go, very much against my will, wearing a very low cut, full skirted dress in the deepest crimson red I had ever seen; it showed off my black hair and grey eyes, at least that's what the grubby magician said. The dress also came with a mask because of the ball being a masquerade; it was the daintily redoing of a dragon face complete with intricate scales and eye ridges in matching red and gold of the dress. Smiling at the irony of the disguise, I placed the mask firmly on my head and walked into the huge ball room. Couples were twirling grandly across the floor; the King and Queen were sitting on a raised platform on the opposite side of the room. I walked down the two stairs and to a vacant chair near the wall, just because I'm forced to go doesn't mean I have to like it.

I sat there watching the dancers in simmering annoyance, hopefully keeping prospective courtiers wishing a dance away. I kept all away but one, a man dress in a silver and blue outfit with a mask of matching colors that looked like that of a dragon warrior. Great the dragon attracts the dragon warriors, I should have known.

I sighed as he offered his hand and asked, "May I have this dance, Lady Dragon?" I knew that voice! I knew it, but for the life of me I couldn't place where I'd heard it. I was about to tell him no, when I look up into his eyes. That was a huge mistake for I instantly recognized him to be none other then Sir Richard, and for some strange reason I just couldn't say no. I gingerly placed my hand in his and he whisked me around the floor. I felt like a spell had been placed on me, and believe me I definitely know what that feels like, fore I could not look away from his green eyes as they looked into mine. I didn't even realize that almost all the people had stopped dancing themselves to watch us twirl about the floor to a fast pasted waltz. When it was done we stood one arm flung away from us, our other clasped between us, breathing hard and still staring at one another.

When I heard everyone applauding, I flushed, curtsied to Sir Richard and their Majesty's and fled. As soon as I was out of the ballroom and in a garden overlooking the lake, I took off my mask and placed it on a near by bench. I faced the lake and rubbed my eyes in pain. I could not let myself fall for him nor him for me. I was a dragon-girl controlled by a malicious magician who was bent on destroying the good King and Queen and rule himself. I couldn't; I dared not, fall in love and add the extra burden on myself when I should be finding a way to break my curse.

I heard a crunch in the gravel behind me that made me freeze like a frightened deer. I was caught at a masque without my full disguise. The price of being found so is a kiss to whom ever finds someone unmasked. "Let it not be who I think it is," I chanted in my head as the person came up behind me. My mask was put over my face by unseen hands and I was gently turned around by the same set. It was who I had feared; Sir Richard. I look away from him hoping he wouldn't ask what I feared, what I didn't need.

He lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. "I'm owed a kiss I believe," he said quietly and I flush in slight annoyance, want and fear. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine and they burned against his touch. When we parted I was trembling at the look in his eyes, the want and desire. I backed slowly away from him as he reluctantly let me go. I turned and fled once again.

As I heard him pursue, I flew like a frightened rabbit straight into the hedge maze. I ran quickly into the center remembering all the times I had seen it from the sky to help me their faster. Not hearing him pursing me any longer, hopefully I had lost him back in the hedge, I screamed out my frustration of an un-normal life and in my rage I opened a path to my change. I forced myself through it and flung myself into the sky, wings propelling myself higher into the night.

I didn't notice the knight far below me farther back in the maze looking at me in horror, thinking the lady he had been pursuing was now lost to him.


	3. Chapter 3: Answick

I gave Sir Richard a start the next day as I walked into the library and started looking for a book. He was there talking to young courtier. "My Lady," I heard him say behind me.

"Sir Richard," I said in greeting not turning around, clearly telling him to leave me alone.

"I'm glad to see you made it out of the maze in one piece," He said. Somehow that comment had more meaning then I could read.

"Yes, almost no thanks to you," I said sarcastically, turning around to face him. I instantly claped my hand to my mouth.

"Ha!" He cried, "So it was you! I knew it." I was caught once again. No one was supposed to reveal what they were last night or, once again, that person received a kiss. "I may claim another kiss madam," he said obviously happy with himself.

"You cheat! You made me say that," I cried, trying to get out of the kiss.

"Oh no, I didn't my lady, Thomas here can tell you I did not cheat," Richard said pointing at Thomas, who nodded in agreement. I tried to back away but Richard grabbed my wrist and kissed me again full on the mouth. I shoved him away with unwomanly strength, but I didn't care even though I knew I could be found out. He continued to make it harder for me to stay away from him, to not fall for him. I fled the room tears stinging my eyes and flowing down my face; tears of sadness; tears of loss.

That day I spent in my room, away from the temptations of Sir Richard, until the magician called for me that night. I hoped that he wouldn't make me raid a village again. I climbed the stairs to his tower room and knocked on the heavy wooden door. It swung open of its own accord and I stepped in, much to my trepidation. He was sitting in a high backed chair holding the scale, my scale, in his hands. "Now, do I need to spell you to do this or will you do it of your own accord," he wondered allowed in his oily voice.

"Do what?" I asked in a seething tone.

"None of that my pretty. I want you to raid the village Answick tonight," He said calmly.

"And what did they ever do to you?" I demanded.

"Absolutely nothing, of course. I just want to rule. Now go and accomplish this deed."

I stormed out of the room, anger and sadness in my wake. If I burned the village people were going to die. I knew I couldn't pretend and knew that if I didn't do it I would have crippling pain and he would just take over my body and have my orders carried out that way. SO, either I could do it in moderation under my own power or full out destruction under his. I choose the first one and walked out of the palace towards the stables.

I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into none other then Sir Richard. "Pardon me, Sir," I said trying to sidestep him and continue on my path. He blocked my way.

"Why do you always run?" He asked quietly.

I looked at him and said truthfully, "I fear you." I nearly bit my tongue off.

He frowned at that. "Why do you fear me? Because I kissed you? Or is it what you fear I could do?"

"I fear you because…." I was going to say because I am the dragon but of course the spell held my words at bay. I thought of something, "Because I might fall in love with you. I cannot do that."

"But, why can't you? I like you and I wish that you would return the feeling," He whispered. He was very close now, too close. I had to get away, but my legs wouldn't move. All I could do was stand there as he kissed me again. I could feel his passion, his want, his desire and I forced myself not to respond. When he let me go I walked around him crying once again silent tears. I saddled my own horse, not waiting for the stable hands and thundered out into the night. I didn't see the small shadow watching me go.

* * *

I was just over the village of Answick. It was actually more of a town fore it sprawled below me. The people were about to get a shock. I veered from the town and went to the outskirts; the farms. I looked for cattle or sheep, something of the livestock family. I planned to set alight one of the cattle fields and make off with a few and then repeat it on the other side. I spotted a field, the cattle huddled together lowing in fear. I inhaled deeply and let lose the torrent of fire, cutting off the cattle's escape. I looked quickly for the shabbiest cows and snatched one in my claws. It struggled mightily as I flew to the other side of the town. I did the same thing there and had the prize of two cattle that I flew away with as the warning bells were ringing. I hoped that the fires wouldn't spread dangerously.

I landed at my cave and slaughtered the bovine and set in heartily. While ripping the cows apart, I contemplated the fact that I wasn't revolted by this style of consumption. But, then again, I was a dragon and loved raw meat even in human form and had to hide it. When there was nothing but a few remaining scraps I scorched the stone to get rid of the blood and gore; I liked my cave clean thank you very much. I fell into a dream stalked sleep.

I woke a human, naked and alone, and quickly put my clothes on and went into the cave finding my horse and rode back to the palace. The sun had risen fully by the time I could see the palace and prayed no one would notice that I wore the same clothes as the night before. I quickly stabled my horse, none of the stable hands were up yet, and snuck back into the castle praying fervently that I would not run into anyone. As I looked around a corner and saw my door, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I inhaled sharply in unneeded fear and turned around hesitantly to face my discoverer. It was, of course, Sir Richard. What was he doing? Stalking me? This was not exactly being something I needed. I turned around the corner and fled into my room, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't think something indecent of me. Though I wondered why I cared, he probably already thought me indecent. I shoved that thought away as I hastily changed my clothes without a maid, which required a great amount of concentration on my part.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Darn Ball

Sir Richard's P.O.V.

I would like to say that Elanor is the oddest girl at court. She is the prettiest, smartest and most graceful girl here and yet she is not followed around by any of the bachelors. Why is that, I wondered to myself as I walked away from her hallway. Is it that she is so indifferent? I find that it leads me on, makes me want to find out her secrets not leave her to them.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I had to leave to find the dragon, the purple and gold beast that had just recently burned the town of Answick and made off with two cows. I couldn't figure that out either. Reportedly the dragon had set alight only the fields and taken the two scrawniest cows around. The fires were put out quickly and the cows weren't missed.

All other dragons I had seen, heard of and fought were monsters that killed everything they saw. I had heard only of one dragon that lived peacefully in the mountains in this very kingdom, but it had long since been killed by my own father. He told me about the fight and how he regretted killing the peaceful old fellow. I pondered as I strolled out of the castle into the brisk day that was too early for the sun to have warmed it yet. I remembered that there was going to be another ball in my honor to set me off in my quest.

One last chance to flirt with Elanor, I smiled inwardly at the thought. She doesn't like it when I do, I can tell. Yet when I catch her with her guard down she is sweet and beautiful, not the normal Ice Queen she is sometimes, but sad, always sad.

* * *

Elanor's P.O.V.

That night I was once again forced to go to the ball. This time it was a normal ball and I at least didn't have to wear an ironic disguise. The dress I wore was purple and gold, my own insistence. As I descended the stairs and made a curtsy to their majesties I actually caught myself looking around for Sir Richard. I mentally slapped myself and walked to a nook so I could hide from the court and yet watch them without being bothered to dance. I whirled as a man said behind me, "What is this? Lady Elanor doesn't wish to dance?" Of course it was Sir Richard. He was always surprising me.

"No I would dance sir, but I'm afraid no one is good enough to be able to keep up with me." I was challenging him and I think he knew it. I loved dancing when I was younger and not at the court. I danced all day once non stop.

"Do I hear a challenge in that?" He asked looking at me, eyes flashing in defiance.

"Maybe," I said.

"Then I accept your challenge," he said quietly as he stepped closer. He placed one hand on my hip and captured my other hand in his. He stepped off in time with the music and we started to dance. He led us out into the room and we joined the other swirling couples in the waltz. As we danced I lost my inhibitions, my fierce battle against liking Sir Richard subsided for awhile and I laughed for sheer joy of dancing.

When I looked back at his face though, I was not prepared for what I saw in his eyes. Unbridled desire and deeper, love. It shocked me to my core and in my heart his look struck a chord. Numbly I followed his lead out onto the balcony, still dancing to the music. There he stopped; we still stared at one another. The moon had risen and we were bathed in soft light. I could not stop him as he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

Sir Richard's P.O.V.

I could see it in her eyes. The same feelings I felt for her, love, yearning, desire were in her eyes, but also a dash of fear. Why was she afraid of me? I leaned down and kissed her. For a moment, just one second, she responded in kind. But then, she wrenched away from and fled from me again. I was on her heels this time expecting it as she ran for the maze. I followed her in and when we got near the center, I saw her skirt around the corner then a blinding red flash of light halted me in my tracks and I could hear a scream that sounded like it ended in a roar.

The dragon! Elanor! No, she must have run straight into the dragon that I had seen the other night! The one I thought had killed her. I slowly stepped around the corner and there sat the dragon in all her mystical splendor. I started. How on earth had I known it was a female? I shrugged it off as I looked around me keeping one eye on the dragon. Elanor wasn't there. I then looked fully at the dragon. I noticed its posture and the way it was looking at me, not like it was going to eat me but, like it was trying to tell me something. I took another step forward and proclaimed myself. "I am Sir Richard, beast! I have come to defeat you! You shall no longer pillage and burn!" The dragon inhaled in a hiss, like it was preparing to torch me but it only blew smoke. The dragon almost looked hurt. It crouched and flung itself skyward.

I watched as it flew away. Then I began to scour the area, looking for Elanor, hoping she hadn't been killed. I looked down and noticed the tracks. One set of women shoe tracks led in but then they changed into the larger taloned feet of the dragon. I then looked around at the bushes and noticed fragments of the purple and gold dress Elanor had been wearing stuck on the foliage like she had exploded. I frowned at the riddle.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

I flew into the sky and banked. I watched as Richard studied his surroundings. I could see him looking at the bushes and decided he had seen enough. I swooped low over the maze, wind whistling over my wings, and flew over him. I trailed my talons over his head, knocking him to the ground. Finally got him back for all those times he had scared me. I laughed smoke and pirouetted and dove at him again. I roared loudly and he scrambled ungracefully to his feet and, seeing that he couldn't run just yet, threw himself into the outward passage. I followed him above the maze and would dive at him when he made a wrong turn. I herded him until I felt he had been sufficiently guided and left him, turning away towards my cave.  
I landed heavily. I sniffed the air and at once was on guard. The wizard was here, undoubtedly with a task for me. He walked out of the cave, holding the scale. I blew smoke at him in displeasure and watched as it revealed the shape of his shield against fire. I was pleased that he jumped though.

"Dragon," He said imperiously, "You are to abduct the Princess Diane and bring her to me in the tower."

"Which tower, you sniveling little magician?" I growled out.

He sulked at being called a magician, "The one to the north."

"No," I hissed, "You never said I was going to abduct people. I won't do it!"

"Then face your punishment," he sneered. He said a spell and I started writhing in pain. Me a dragon writhing under this weak little man's torture. When it stopped he asked, "Now, what are you going to do?"

"Capture the princess," I sighed in defeat. I meekly got to my feet, made a lazy snap at him and launched into the sky back towards the castle.

* * *

Sir Richard's P.O.V.

I was in the stable, conveniently, when the hew and cry went up that the dragon had stolen the princess. I mounted my horse and galloped out of the barn looking to the sky. There it was! It was flying westerly. I checked to make sure I had my weapons and a shield. Good; sword on hip, shield on horse and lance as well. I kicked the horse and we almost flew into the night.

* * *

Elanor's P.O.V.

I was not going to follow all of the wizards' orders even if I was going to hurt for it. I would not let this girl go unknowingly into the hands of a man who only wished to marry her against her will. Oh yes, I had figured it out. He was going to marry her and over throw the true King and Queen. I quickly found a new cave and set her limp faint form on the ground. I made the cave as comfortable as possible; lit a fire and gathered some food for her until she woke up and screamed.

"Please! Stop screaming! I am not going to eat you! I swear," I rumbled as she screamed. This made her stop.

"You're not," she gulped in fear, "not going to eat me?"

"No. That would be like cannibalism," I said in disgust, "I was ordered to capture you."

"By who?" She asked. Now that she had stopped screaming she was handling this rather well for someone who had been abducted by a dragon.

"The Court Wizard," I said untheatricly, "He wished to marry you and overthrow your parents. To bad I like your parents."

"How do you know my parents?" She asked obviously wondering how a dragon would know the King and Queen.

"You'll see in a moment," I said quietly as the sun peeked over the hills and sunlight streamed into the cave forcing me once again to become human. I stood there in front of her as Elanor. "I am Elanor."

"But, are you then not the wizard's niece and want his plan to succeed?"

"That is a lie," I snarled, very lady-like of me. "I was born in the mountains north of here and am in no way a relative of that worm," I spat out the last word. "After my mother's death he somehow got a hold of one of my scales and now forces me to do his dirty work. Like kidnapping you."

She nodded in understanding and sat across from me.

* * *

The day passed slowly, neither one of us talking or doing much more then sitting there. When night fell again I changed back and asked her to stay in the cave until I came back for her. I said, "I am going to find a way to kill that damnable wizard so that you don't have to marry him and I can go home. I beg your forgiveness for leaving you here." She said she would stay and I went out to hunt for her.

After I brought her food I flew to a close by lake to drink. I stared down at my reflection. My dragon self looked back. I hissed and splashed the water in shame. I had to find a way to break the curse the wizard held over me. I caught a whiff of something and I froze sniffing the wind. I smelled a man. I spun hissing and there stood none other then the dragon slaying Sir Richard in his armor holding his horse in check.

"I had not thought it would be so easy to find you, dragon," he said. "But, since I have—" He broke of as he spurred his horse onward and only to late did I realize he had a spear tipped lance. The lance buried deep into my right forearm and I roared in pain and it was ripped out again by his momentum. I swatted at him too slow.

I was inexperienced to actual fighting and I knew it. My greatest advantage was to get sky born. He must have realized my intent when I flung my wings up. He threw the lance like a spear and it lodged into my wing arm at the shoulder joint. I roared again and inhaled to shoot fire at him, when I remembered who I was fighting and changed my aim in mid scorch. I missed him thankfully but I still needed to get into the sky.

Wincing at the white hot pain in my wing joint, the lance was still there, I flung myself awkwardly into the air. I flew northward, in my pain, choosing the direction of my home. He followed and I knew he was able to keep up only because I flew so slowly and painfully. Every time my wings beat down the pain got worse. I could feel blood streaming down my side. My forearm wound was bleeding badly as I clutched it to my chest. I flew for hours and I began to get light head and thought I was seeing things until I realized that, yes, the sky was indeed lighting up. The sun would rise soon. But, I didn't care anymore.

I finally allowed myself the luxury of realizing my love for Sir Richard even after this. I knew I was going to die, I could feel it, my strength seeped away from me and my wings locked in weariness. I was done. Then, as the sun peeked above the horizon, I changed back into a human and plummeted like a rock down through the trees. I crashed into branches, breaking ribs and landed in a bush. I stared through the hole in the canopy above me at the sky and wondered when he would find me.


	6. Chapter 6: Love

Sir Richard's P.O.V.

I saw the beast lock it wings and fall towards the ground. I kicked my tired mount into a gallop and advanced to where I thought I'd seen the dragon fall. I found a mound of broken branches but no dragon. I stared uncomprehending for a second; I could have sworn this was where the thing fell. Then I heard a stifled groan, a human groan and I saw the hand under the branches. I dismounted and, thinking this was a trap, cautiously advanced and looked into the destroyed brambles.

There was a naked bloody Elanor. I ignored all dragon fighting protocols and rushed to her side not caring if this was a well designed spell trap set by the dragon. "Elanor!" I said breathlessly as I scooped her up. Blood was all over her arm and her side.

She tiredly opened her eyes and whispered, "I knew you would come. There is something I have to tell you."

I shushed her, "Save your strength, Elanor. I have to get you back."

"No," She said absently, "I have to tell you before I die," she coughed.

"Elanor, you are not going to die! I won't let you!"

She smiled wanly and lifted a hand to my face, "I must tell you my secret, Richard." I stared at her face. She was about to die when I could at least try to save her for this? "I…I am the dragon, Richard…but, I find that I love you and cannot tell you how sorry I am because of that." I was horrified.

"What are you saying? You cannot be the dragon!"

"Look at me Richard!" She said with more force then she had before, "I have the same wounds that you inflicted on the dragon! When the sun rose I changed and fell through the trees."

I looked at her arm and saw the same wound, though it was smaller, that was exactly where I had wounded the dragon. I could feel the blood pouring out of her shoulder wound. I finally understood the tracks I had seen in the maze and the taters of cloth. She was telling the truth. And I realized that I loved her all the same and I felt horribly guilty for trying to kill her.

She was looking at my face in dejection. "You must hate me now," she said with conviction her tears brimmed over and they flowed down her cheeks.

"No, don't say it. I don't care if you are a dragon who slaughters livestock!" She chuckled at this and closed her eyes with a smile. I shook her in fear, but she didn't wake. "I love you! You cannot leave me!!" I leaned down and kissed her passionately my tears running into hers.

* * *

The wizard sat in his tower in the castle damning the disobedient and late dragon. He held the dragon's purple scale and was studying it in the flickering candle light. Then suddenly he felt his magic dissolve and watched in horror as the scale dissolved under his fingertips. The servants in his wing could hear his cry of rage ring though the night.

* * *

Elanor's P.O.V.

I was dead. I knew it. Yet, there was a blinding yet insistent light on the other side of my eyelids. They fluttered open almost involuntarily and I began to wonder if I was actually dead. I was looking at the roof of a cave. The light was from the setting sun shone brightly into the cavern. I groaned as I regained my nerves, wishing I hadn't. The pain was concentrated in my shoulder, arm and ribs. I tried to move, but I was so weak and sore that I gave up. Where was I and how did I get here? I asked myself. Wasn't Richard with me? I tilted my head and saw a dozing shape on the other side of the fire. Armor was piled neatly at the feet and a sword lay by his side. I knew it had to be Richard. I sighed in contentment, I wasn't alone. I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

I woke sometime later fully awake and only feeling a bit sore. When I tried this time I actually was able to sit. I noticed that he had thoughtfully let me have his shirt, which hung down to mid thigh on me. I looked across the fire. My heart leapt into my throat. He wasn't there. I told myself to calm down, I could take care of myself…I think. I threw the blanket off of myself and attempted to stand. I was finally able to get shakily to my feet after the first five attempts. I skirted around the fire and walked outside. The air was cool and the moonlight shone down from the night darkened sky.  
I looked above and saw the constellations of stars. I studied them for a moment and located the drake formation. "Father," I whispered on a whim, "Help me find a way to defeat this wizard."

I looked down, away from the stars, tears in my eyes. They evaporated in joy when I saw a shadow of a human on a horse break from the trees and canter up the hill to the cave. He stopped his horse and dismounted. I stood there as he walked over to me and captured me in his arms. "I am so happy to see you awake," he said with a kiss, "But, should you be up? I did hurt you pretty badly." Concern was written on his face.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I haven't checked my wounds recently."

"Then lets go take a look," he said leading me back to my bed roll. "Lay on your stomach so I can check your shoulder wound. It was the worst of the lot," he said quietly; sadly; as I lay on my stomach. He pulled up the blanket for my modesty, though I could care less about it right now, and I pulled my shirt up exposing my back and shoulders to him. He carefully unwrapped the bandage and I could see the dried blood on it, and I shuddered involuntarily at how close to death I had been. "How can this be?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"There isn't any wound. Just a light scar," he said in shock.

"Really?" I asked trying, unsuccessfully to see it.

"Just a scar," he repeated as he brushed his fingers over the spot. I shuddered under his touch; his fingers left burning flesh behind them. "Turn over I have to check the others now." I complied. He felt my ribs through the shirt and proclaimed them unbroken as well as my arm. All healed with only a bit of scarring or bruising as on the ribs. It was a wonder to the both of us.

* * *

Sigh, True love breaks all spells right? Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll write more /


End file.
